Dont look back
by superwriter95
Summary: The next series of heroes. Peter and Sylar are the main characters as again a new stumble to the supernatural world arises. New faces and powers. Please read all 6 chapters and review each one or just all after reading, i would be very grateful! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This opening chapter isnt the best but is in progress! Child has power but yet to realise in this story. New chapters will be uploaded so pleaese review

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you see. Do not sue

* * *

Don't look back!!!!!

So my name is Stephen Bolton, I live in the west midlands and I love to play football. I play after school and at weekends, im part of three teams. I hate to say it but I know im a good player. Everyone tells me but im not a boaster or any kind of big headed person. I just believe I can do things and get on with my life. I never really get into any girls because then I have to spend time with them and then I loose out on playing football. As an only child getting a shirt and the latest pair of boots is easy. I just ask and I get.

My parents both work. My dad, James Bolton, owns a company called Goals in motion. It basically prints magazines showing all the goals in picture mode, at different angles. About 50,000 people buy it a week at a selling price of £1. I'm sure you can do the math. So with my dads job alone im already like the richest guy in town. My mum is like an artist and designer. She makes famous buildings, so add her large salary onto my dads and you get that im rich.

I get private tutored at home, by a nanny that talks 8 languages, so im high on education. I finish my tutoring then go to this football club and train four nights a week. I have Friday off because I play table tennis then. It was Thursday evening and my uncle showed up. I was about to leave for football, when he said "Its cancelled I checked, I have a present". All rushed and on edge he pulled out a villa ticket and gave it to me, then left. My father came in and asked who it was. I lied and said no one because I would have got shouted at for not inviting him in. I told him it was just post and my villa ticket I ordered had arrived, (he never remembers what games I go to).

My nanny never arrived the next day or the day after. It's Saturday and I have been asked not to leave the house. Tomorrows the big game so im going out for that. When I questioned about my nanny my parents changed the subject or something. They thought I wouldn't find out but when you turn on the TV its all over the news. My nanny was murdered. I gasped for air and screamed out in denial. It cut me deep. She couldn't be dead. Why? What's she ever done wrong? Who by?

Even though I felt lost I still attended the villa game .We were two up after eight minutes. Then it happened. I heard screams from a few rows up. People began shouting and running frantically, the football stopped and players were being evacuated off the pitch. Then it was I saw them. A group of terrorists, all with machine guns and looking for somebody. I stood there froze, recognising one!!! It was my uncle, who had given me the ticket to this game. As I starred at him in disbelief our eyes met, he looked sad and bellowed "He's there. Fox kill him". A bulky scary looking guy, turned and looked at me, raised his gun….

* * *

Please review and look me up for updated chapters! 


	2. Dead Centre of Walsall

New chapter. More exciting and heroes characters are involved

Diclaimer: Anything you see is not owned by me. Dont sue please

* * *

In the Dead Centre of Walsall

I heard the ambulance first, then the police, then my dad screaming at me to wake up. I couldn't, for some strange reason I just lay there motionless even though I heard and felt things. I just wanted to play football again. Feel the wind in my face and the glory of scoring, the roaring of the fans. I knew one thing that made me leap with hope, I cant be dead else I wouldn't be talking to you. I lay there while they examined me and a nurse bathed me and washed me, which is quite embarrassing as I'm 14.

Sleeping, eating, bathing, dressing and breathing was all dealt with, because I had machines. It was only a while until I discovered something extraordinary, something only a few chosen people must have. I had a kind of power, a bad kind, but all the same a power and I used it to my advantage.

I didn't intend to just stand up and walk out. In fact my body stayed exactly where it was. Somehow I'd just got up and I realised, it was my soul. I went and walked around the hospital, and as I walked a question burned inside me and I had to try it out. Could I walk through people? Is that sort of thing possible? Well if I can move like a ghost using my soul im positive I could walk through people. As I did I joined them. Heard there thoughts and feelings and eventually I took there soul and used it to keep me alive. I know I was killing people for my sake, but I could do it. Im a strong person that's why I need to live. Then it became habit, like fun. It made me feel good. Killing people who don't deserve to live, who take drugs and drink themselves to death. I, the new David Beckham, the new football star that every person will know, needed lives and I wasn't afraid of taking them.

I need to live. I can also read peoples minds. I can tell if there worth living or not. I must live, because when I wake up I have a new hobby, and it will certainly keep the police busy. No-one will suspect me, I mean how does it look. A boy in a comma is killing people, because he can walk round as a soul and take peoples lives just so he lives. Ha!

It was him I was afraid of, the nightmare man. For some reason when I think of my parents or uncle, I just know where they are, somewhere or anywhere. But there is this one man that I saw in hospital that just seems to scare me. He can just look at me and know Im there. I followed him once and he went along the name Sylar, but when he was called by some one named Mohinder, he called himself Gabriel. They seemed to be working along side each other. To find people with powers and use it as an advantage.

I decided to follow the nightmare man, or Sylar, or even Gabriel and he rand someone named Adam Monroe and they seemed to be planning to overthrow something going on in Texas some sort of virus that needed to become public. I followed Sylar to Walsall where he looked for an Ellis Jackman, whom had the power to fly. I knew what he wanted, to kill them, to gain their powers and I wanted to help, so much!

I followed him to the dead centre of Walsall, ha, no honestly, where he met a man with horn-rimmed glasses. I stayed away scared the nightmare man might see me but was close enough to hear the conversation.

"Sylar you killed that policeman who can read minds. I know im not stupid" Said the man with the glasses.

"You know our agreement, you help me find people with power and I get their power, as long as I leave Claire alone…but that's too late, she's going to die, trust me" With that he killed the man with the glasses and walked away laughing. I so need to join him!!!


	3. Ordinary Not!

So this is my new chapter. It involves more hero characters. Its informative as well and leads you up to a very good story line. Please read and review

Disclaimer:Anything reconized is not owned by me. Do not sue

* * *

Ordinary. Not!!!!!!!

So, my name is Ellis. Ellis Jackman if you have to know. Now years before I used to fight with my fists at school with kids urging you on because they want to see someone get a broken nose. Now I fight with my mind. Its easy. I think about a fifty pound note I get a fifty pound note. I can fly, I can move things with my mind. I can do anything I think, so if I think that I want to be invincible, I am. Its like a power. Something only I posses and no-one can take from me. Oh, sorry did I mention that I have a power that's completely awesome and you'll never have.

Anyway, it was the visit that changed things a little. It happened like a year ago, and it was a very helpful man. He knew all about me and while my mum went and got the tea and biscuits he said "There's no more hiding. We know what you can do. Your special, and we need your help. There are many like you, and to you its probably ordinary to use your powers, but for people like Sylar its not. They kill Ellis, Sylar and his crew kill and receive power. We don't know how exactly but they do it. Please come and help us, we need you." He was so persuasive at the time. He called himself Gabriel. he needed me and I thought well there was no time for me to stop and stare, just go for it.

So a year on, im in hiding. I heard a noise. Probably a dog or something, as I ran away, they could smell me from a mile. Then a loud noise, like a heart beat banging in my ears, a sensation ive never had before. I guessed that it must be a power. I heard their breath. Someone was there and they knew I was too.

"So Ellis, after a whole year we have met again. We both know that you have got this new power, and we both know why im here."

It was Sylar. I turned invisible and stopped time, just to check out who it was for sure. I was horribly wrong; it was the person I wanted to see most in the world. Peter Petrelli and his brother Nathan.

"How are things going?" I asked in excitement. He didn't answer and nor did Nathan. They seemed to be rushing and Nathan said "After this hill there is a camp, its been made invisible to the people who don't know its there. A man named Adam Monroe has killed a guy names Hiro Nakamura, we so believe. We need you to stop that ever happening and also erase Adam Monroe from existence. Can you do it?" It was a simple answer, yes or no, but it was both.

"Yes I can stop Hiro's death but I cannot stop this Adam Monroe you speak of. It will test the fate too much and could cause damage. Why? Who is he anyway?" I asked like I was leading the pack. I was so happy that I was needed again, but this time by people who aren't trying to open up your brain!!

"He's someone who has lived for generations. He has seen most things happen, and he had created a virus that if it gets out will kill us all." Peter said informally.

"But luckily Peter destroyed that and we thought he had nothing else on us but he has. He has joined with a man named Sylar. Sylar has joined with a boy of 14 who has great power. If you look at him you die. There are only three people in this world that can look at him. That's you, Peter and a girl named Claire. His name is Stephen Bolton." Nathan added afterward.

"The three of them together have enough power to destroy what we call ordinary. Please Ellis enter our tent and have food, you've lost weight." Peter suddenly surprised me by saying and going off the subject completely. I needed time to think about this so I told Peter what I was doing through talking through my mind, and went into another tent. Was I to trust them? Of course I did. It's just ive lived 14 years of my life and the fate of the world relied on a power I only discovered 13 months ago. _I no Ellis it's hard to believe but please you've got to stay focused._ Peter had read my mind and answered my secret questions. I told him I believed him. I do, I see him as a father, and quite honestly he treated me like one. _Ellis, Sylar never killed your father. I've wanted to tell you this for ages. I'm your brother. I looked for you when Adam Monroe abducted you as a child and I hunted for him. That's why we feel like family. It's because we are._ My heart jumped for joy but at the same time my head raced with hatred thoughts for Adam. He must die and I will kill him. _Your ready to take the journey into the past. I'm going to come with you and im hoping Claire will too. Come into the tent and meet her._ With that I got up and walked into the tent. There stood a young nice looking girl with her father, the man with the horn rimmed glasses.

* * *

Have a good time reading it and read my new chapters when they come out. Please review 


	4. The Change

This is my next chapter. I've tried to not rush to prevent more critisism, so i hope its better

Disclaimer: I dont not own anything you see

* * *

The Journey

After having a wash and a good night's sleep, it was time to talk to Claire about our aims. She didn't know who Adam Monroe was or anything. She only knew who Nathan her real father was and Peter, her uncle. It was just past 2 in the after noon when Peter and Nathan went for a fly that Claire quickly spoke to me.

"Were in a trap. We must be. Only a week ago Nathan was shot and Peter deserted the area. We have to get away or I think they'll kill us." Claire informed and worried. This scared me, especially when she showed me the newspaper. Peter just flew and so did Nathan, so does that mean this Stephen has turned into Nathan and Peter and locked the others up, and is now trying to lead us into a very bad trap. I had an idea. I told Claire and she totally agreed.

So it was evening and Peter and Nathan arrived back. We'd packed all our stuff and I'd turned us both invisible. If it really was Peter or Nathan, then Peter would see us and ask what we were doing, while Nathan would never know we were there. We watch them enter and eventually realise. _Ellis what are you doing? What's wrong? Why have you turned invisible?_ Peter asked me through my mind. I told him back **Peter, Nathan got shot last week by somebody, so how is it possible he is here? **_Nathan was shot. That's a lie. Ive been with him for ages and he's never been shot. Who told you this?_ Do I believe he is telling the truth? I had to go back and check what happened.

* * *

First time back

I had to admit it was the first real time I'd travelled back and I was quite nervous. I began to concentrate when Peter walked over to me. "It's really you, isn't it?" I said aloud. _Yes it is and im coming to look with you._ He held onto me and we went back. We were in a conference. Peter was talking to cameras and every one was listening to him. I felt proud that my brother was up there. _I'm proud too. _Ha! He was begging to annoy me. **Get out of my head**. Next thing I heard were screams and my heart felt empty. The truth I wanted to happen least had happened. I had to concentrate, and follow what was happening. _Nooo. Who did this, there going to die. Ellis follow me._ Everything had stopped around me. We walked a little way, until we came to a man I no well. A man named Sylar.

Peter unstuck time and turned invisible, as did I, and followed Sylar to see what he did. He walked around where a car came with Peter and Nathan's body in the back. It was weird seeing two Peter's. Sylar turned the car upside down and took the car and the two bodies with him. A lorry arrived with a man driving and a young boy in the passenger's seat._ Adam Monroe and Stephen Bolton!!!!_ Sylar put the things in the car and carried on. We flew along side to a place in Texas. They bought in the lorry and an Asian man came and out his hand over Peter's head. It was weird. _That's a man that can take people's memories from them. That's why I can't remember, and now we know that. _

Sylar somehow turned into Nathan's body and woke up Peter. They walked off together. **We should go back and save Claire and ourselves from Sylar. **_We are doing. Are you ready?? Then let's go._

* * *

Get away or fight?

Peter and I just couldn't decide whether to fight Sylar or just get away. We knew where Nathan was and we could save him and get away easily. I thought that for the best but Peter thought we should stay and fight. Kill him for what he did. Once we had decided, Peter unfroze time and acted normally. He just casually talked to Nathan but I could tell he felt awkward and Sylar will eventually catch on. He's not stupid, Sylar, he's very clever. _I need you to distract him. I'll pack the stuff and that and you just talk to him._** Leave me the exciting job then. **

"Nathan, did you know we are brothers" I asked politely. "Yes, I did. Peter told me. It's funny really how coincidences bring family together. Like me and you, we were bought together, it's like the gods watch over me. They wanted us to come together for a special reason and do you want to know what that is? Do you Ellis?" He asked getting more and more pushy. I knew exactly what he meant. He wanted my power, me dead, so he could finally get everything and rule the world, or some sick idea I know he'll come up with.

"So Sylar", I said to astonish him. "We meet once more." **Peter he knows im onto him now, what are you doing. **"Ellis you're an immature child and even with the best power in the entire universe you have failed. You could have stopped me in the past. Flown Peter and Nathan out of there before I fired the gun, but you failed. Now look in the tent, and see your good brother.

As I looked at the back of the tent, it looked like Peter's head had been sawed off and he was dead. Sylar had killed him and gained Peter's power!!!

* * *

Please review!1 


	5. The start of the end

The next part to the series. One but last chapter i think and believe me it gets nasty. There is a new darkness to the plot and things get hot as the tension rises. Enjoy reading and please concentrate, its hard to follow. Review once read please

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you see. Please do not sue!1

* * *

Get Away

"Mom we've run out of milk." My mum is always a sleep. Apparently its because she has a hard job. I never knew what her job was. Some times I wish I had a different mum. A mum who'd clean and wash, and at the very least got enough milk so I could have a good breakfast. My names Dani. Danielle really, but please call me Dani. I live in London and im 14 years old. I like to read and I like to surf the net. When I was a baby, I used to do strange things. My mum says its what all babies do, but I always felt she was hiding something from me. She'd never tell me where my dad was, and even when I bought it up she'd change the subject or shout at me. I needed to find out.

My mum went at about 12 last night. She thought I was in bed but of course I had to check things out. She has a pin code on her wall, and if I get it wrong twice In a row it automatically rings her phone and tells her the pin. I had to be quick because I only had a small amount of time before she came back I for her phone I quickly randomly pressed buttons and then again, until a text message came threw. I wrote don't the pin, deleted the evidence and put her phone where I'd took it from.

It was surprisingly weird. It took her like an hour to get back, so I was already behind schedule. She walked out and locked the door, I heard a car screech away and moved towards the stairs.

_

* * *

Meanwhile Ellis met with a man named __West and they plotted against someone. _"He must die. The company will kill us all and he is getting too close with them." Ellis said. _Peter Petrelli and his brother soon arrived and then followed by Adam Monroe._

* * *

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I entered a cold chamber and something made me shiver. I felt somebody was with me, and I wondered who it could be. I slowly entered the next chamber where a bolt door stood. I wanted to go inside, but it was quite obvious that the door was never going to open. I wished it would. Then the strangest thing happened, I lifted off the ground and tilted my head back, a big joint of electricity or something left my body, and the remains of the bolt door slay flat at a man's feet.

"Hello, im Gabriel, your father!"

_

* * *

As the night drove on the protests between the group continued. _"If this man continues as head of the company, every supernatural being will die." Ellis quoted. "Except his precious daughter" Adam added. "It's my daughter and I will take her away from him, as a first warning, then if he does not meet our commands, we shall all kill him, however we should remain calm and don't go and do stupid things!" Nathan boomed, as leader of the group.

* * *

What happened at the night of Peter's death?

Sylar went in for the kill but Ellis just bolted electricity at him. It struck cleanly which gave Ellis enough time to get away. He ran to Peter's body and travelled through time. He arrived, in the tent. The same tent that they'd just been in, except that Sylar wasn't there. Nathan's voice was heard in the distance, so was Peter's, and the very own sound of Ellis' voice, which felt rather strange to him. **Peter do you hear me. **_Yes, but your standing next to me. _**No, this is Ellis from the future, in fact tomorrow's Ellis. You need to meet me away from here in a minute. Come quickly and nobody will get hurt. **_Come on, stop fooling around. Tell me what's happening. _

**

* * *

Peter, Nathan is Sylar. In 8 hours im going to tell you that and your going to go back and check what happened to see if im telling the truth. Then you're going to see Nathan get shot by Sylar and turn into Nathan to trick you. Then you are going to die. **

* * *

Dani scrambled away from Gabriel in disbelief. Her mother had kept her father in her own house. "Why are you here, trapped from daylight?" She didn't believe it. "I'm here to hide from the world. I'm a killer you see. Everyone with a supernatural power dies at my feet. You will too. How is it possible that a girl of 14 can bolt 1000volts at a door and walk in?" He was setting himself up for a new power, until he realised something. Sylar couldn't hear her heartbeat. His ear power should be able too, he tried to kill her, but he couldn't. "Dani, why can't I use my powers around you." It was Dani she stopped powers and she erased memories. Like a certain someone we already know.

* * *

The man with the horn-rimmed glasses watched a meeting between quite a few people. Peter and Nathan were there. His spy Adam also, Ellis and his daughters boyfriend West. They were plotting against him. He held a gun up, a sniper rifle actually, and aimed with ease. He'd used it once before, he killed a lad called Stephen Bolton, and ripped up the body. He intended to shoot Peter. Then Ellis, at least then nobody else could stop him completely wiping out all super-naturalness. "Your late!" he said to the shadow in the distance. "My daughter Dani was late letting me out. I thought that painting was accurate. But the time was wrong. What is it exactly you want me to do?" Sylar probed in return.

"Cause a disturbance. Give me time to fire two shots and then get the hell out of there."

"Sylar!!!" Ellis screamed in denial. He surely couldn't have escaped the trap, Ellis' mother had made. She'd assured him not even Dani, his sister, could get in.

"Hello", Sylar smiled while killing Adam Monroe on the spot. BANG!! Ellis dropped to the floor dead. BANG!!!!! Peter dropped to the floor dead.

Sylar turned on Nathan and had a shock when he saw Dani standing there. His powers again did not work. She lifted the ground, absorbed all the power and and fired all the power she had inside of her into Sylar, who blew and released his power, creating a huge explosion, taking out most of the forest.

The devastation. The fire was big. Peter was dead. As was West, Nathan, Adam and Sylar. Only two people were left, one remaining, that was Dani, and her power will wipe out the whole of the world. Also Ellis. The two must battle for survival. Whoever loses will die, but whoever wins could wipe out the whole world.

* * *

Next time…… ""You must beat Dani, for the survival of the earth" Hiro Nakamura told Ellis. "You must find Dani. Please Molly help me2 Mohinder begged.

* * *

Hope that was good. Review please, add to alert for next one, updated shortly. 


	6. Final Chapter The ens

**So this is my last chappie. I tried for it to be a good ending. Please enjoy and i hope you have enjoyed all the series. Writea final review, saying what you think of my writing, this chappie in general, and the series altogether. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Again i do not own anything i have wrote. It applys to all. Dont sue me im skint.******

* * *

That makes sense!

One question I put to you is that how is Noah, the man with the horn rimmed glasses, still possibly alive. Sylar killed him at the start and now he has just lasted an explosion as big as Ireland, and yet I'm still here talking to you. Yes I'm Noah, Claire's father, a murderer. I killed everyone at that meeting, except two, the two that I cannot kill, they must live and serve out what is coming to them. 

You see I have a new series of paintings, I designed, oh yes you don't know do you, I have power. I have hid Claire and my family away from it, but yet I'm telling you. I can heal and paint the future. Believe me the future is dirty. 

That's how I knew to where the meeting was and who to kill. Nobody understands how bad destiny can get. Everybody is part of it. You see me and Sylar have been friends since he was a boy, he was my friend and I discovered I had power and he knew. I trusted him, yet he still became a power sucking murderer, so I knew that I couldn't beat him, so I joined him, and since he became the monster I created, I have helped him. 

I knew that child, Stephen Bolton, was watching with his power because I painted it. So we faked my death to hide mine and Sylar's connections. Everybody came together, Peter blowing up and all, it was because of me. I tipped everyone off and I made this all happen, because I painted it happening, and then made it happen, made sure destiny wasn't messed with. I'm stuck, destiny says that the world is going to blow up and I will die. Should I follow it or stop it?

I've been trying to track my sister, Dani, for ages. Three weeks now but I got nothing. I don't know who to talk to for information, or even who to trust Movement behind me. I turned to see a Chinese man pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm Hiro Nakamura, and I come with a very important message. Another bomb is going to strike, except this time nothing will survive. You or a girl will be the cause. You must win because you have more chance of saving the world. You must beat Dani for the survival of the Earth." He told me in a very hush but happy voice. 

"Hiro, you died last week by a man named Sylar. How are you going to stop that? Anyway I can't find her, she is nowhere and I have no way of tracking her." I replied.

"I can sort my own death out; you need to take a visit to see Mohinder Suresh and he has a child named Molly who will find Dani for you. Thank you Ellis and good look, I know have to go back, and I will die with dignity, like my father did." he boldly said. 

* * *

* * *

"Mohinder, I have no cereal" Molly called out to the lounge. She'd been through enough already, without the stress to come. 

"I'll be through in a minute Molly, I have a visitor, why don't you come and meet him." Mohinder suggested. Molly walked through to see Ellis standing there. 

"Hi, my name's Ellis. I have many powers and I need your help. I have to find a girl called Dani. She is ill and needs to be found. Can you help me?" Ellis asked nicely. 

"Of course, as long as it won't hurt me. Mohinder get me the map and a pin please." She told him in a bossy manner. 

She concentrated and then told them with a white face, "Dani is right here". Ellis jumped up and stopped time. Became invisible and saw her for the first time in three weeks. "Dani I can see you. Let's talk." 

Dani shot three bolts of electric at Ellis and it hit him. He blinded Dani, and set fire to her. She screamed, and then something came over her, like a wave. She forced out all her energy ad it turned into a big ball of power. Everything she'd ever used all cooped up. Ellis did the same and they fired it at each other. They both screamed out and cried, as the life was ripped out of them. 

"I never wanted this to happen Dani" Ellis said, "Were family and we needed to stop. I know who has caused all this. It's Claire's dad Noah. He set us up; he was there when every thing happened. Do you remember?" I convinced. "You liar, don't try to trick me. I know you are going to kill me. Why did you come if you're not?" She cried out in despair. "It was right to find you. It had to happen; you know that, we both need to stop at the same time and talk. It's the right thing and you know it." I really wanted to stop because my energy was down and I could feel me dieing inside. 

"Ok, on the count of three," Dani said, she had a serious look in her eyes, "One, Two, Three." Ellis stopped but Dani didn't she finished him off and has body lay there crumpled and dead. 

* * *

It was weird. I'd never used this power before; I could walk around like a soul. It's me again, Ellis. I watched on as Dani became stronger, more dangerous and nobody in the world could stop her. She would blow the world up and everybody is going to die. I watched for a bit longer, when I saw Hiro Nakamura in the distance. He stopped time, but of course that won't stop her, she has that power as well. I walked over to her and walked through her. It felt weird and she stopped on the spot. She dropped to the floor and died. This power was the best ever, and I came back alive. I could walk and talk and breathe. 

Something weird happened. I began to cry and my heart felt like it was being torn from my body, souls were leaving me and flying around, then Peter, Nathan, Claire, Noah, Sylar, Adam, West and Stephen all appeared. They all thanked me for saving them, But Sylar, Adam and Stephen had all lost their powers, Dani had ripped them away from them. I felt proud and happy, I'd done it. But I did, honestly, feel sad that I had to kill my sister. I glanced down cautiously and I got the shock of my life! 

HER BODY WAS NOT EVEN THERE!


End file.
